Ik ben verliefd (Sha-la-lie)
|year = 2010 |semiplace = 14th |semipoints = 29 |previous = Shine |next = Never Alone |conductor = --|position = --|points = --}} Ik ben verliefd (Sha-la-lie) was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Sieneke. It was performed ninth in the second semifinal following Ukraine and preceding Romania. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 29 points, failing to qualify for the final and extending the country's run of non-qualifications. Lyrics |-| Dutch= 'K ben vergeten waar ik dit liedje heb gehoord in de zomerzon Ik geloof dat 't toen daar met jou op 't strand was in Lissabon Of was 't daar toen in Parijs Achter 'n coupe vers mokka ijs 'T kan ook zijn dat 't was met z'n twee boven zee in die luchtballon Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala 't gaat niet uit m'n kop Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala ik sta d'r 's morgens mee op Ik ben verliefd op jou Daarom vergeet ik alles gauw En weet ik 't niet meer Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala zo gaat 't ongeveer Ik ben verliefd ik ben verliefd Ik ben verliefd.........dat kun je zo zien 'T kan ook zijn dat ik samen met jou in 't vliegtuig naar Oslo zat Of kwam 't uit 'n cafe in zo'n straatje we waren in Trinidad Of was 't met 'n goed glas wijn op dat terrasje in Berlijn Of was 't Moskou waar ik mijn eerste kus van jou heb gehad Hoe kan ik dat... Hoe kan ik dat Hoe kan ik dat... Hoe kan ik dat Hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala 't gaat niet uit m'n kop Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala ik sta d'r 's morgens mee op Ik ben verliefd op jou Daarom vergeet ik alles gauw En weet ik 't niet meer Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala zo gaat 't ongeveer Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala 't gaat niet uit m'n kop Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala ik sta d'r 's morgens mee op Ik ben verliefd op jou Daarom vergeet ik alles gauw En weet ik 't niet meer Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala zo gaat 't ongeveer Shalalie shalala Shalalie shalala ja ik weet 't alweer....! |-| Translation= I’ve forgotten where I heard this song in the summer sun, I believe it was with you there on the beach in Lisabon Or was it there that time in Paris, With a bowl of fresh mocha ice cream Or could it have been with the two of us over the sea in that hot-air balloon Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala, I can’t get it out of my head Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala it’s there when I get up in the morning I’m in love with you That’s why I soon forget everything And I don’t remember Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala, that’s about how it goes I’m in love, I’m in love I’m in love ……..it easily shows It’s also possible that I was on a plane to Oslo with you Or was it coming from a bar in this street, we where in Trinidad Or with a fine glass of wine on that little terrace in Berlin Or was it Moscow where I got my first kiss from you How come I... How come I How come I How come I How come I don’t remember Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala, I can’t get it out of my head Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala it’s there when I get up in the morning I’m in love with you That’s why I soon forget everything And I don’t remember Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala, that’s about how it goes Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala, I can’t get it out of my head Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala it’s there when I get up in the morning I’m in love with you That’s why I soon forget everything And I don’t remember Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala, that’s about how it goes Shalalie Shalala Shalalie Shalala Yes, I remember now! ...! Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers